Todo resuelto
by Lily A. Morthan
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS". Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. Producciones. "...Odio al mejor amigo de mi primo", dijo Rose antes de hundirse en sus pensamientos, encontrarse con Albus, hablar con Scorpius y resolver las cosas de una buena vez


Cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal...Odio al mejor amigo de mi primo.

Lo sé, al final no hice más cosa que soltarlo pero puedo asegurarles que tengo mis razones, y que éstas son bastante compresibles si se ponen en mis zapatos.

Odio a Scorpius Malfoy con mi ser, es el mejor amigo de mi primo Albus que resulta ser mi mejor amigo también.

Comencé a detestar a Scorpius cuando convenció a Albus de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin contra su voluntad. Albus tuvo que recortar algunas cosas de su agenda y una de ellas fue nuestros paseos diarios por la orilla del lago negro. Entré en cólera en el instante que me lo dijo, pero no pude hacer más que aceptarlo a duras penas.

Verán, adoro a mi primo, más incluso que a mi hermano Hugo, pues él me comprende, es divertido y nunca juzga ninguna de mis elecciones—por más tontas o suicidas que éstas sean—. Además, él y yo estamos juntos desde siempre, desde que yo nací para ser exactos, pues él es mayor que yo.

Pasé mis primeros años en Hogwarts con el mal sabor en la boca de vez en cuando, mas admito que llegué a sentir cosas por Scorpius y por ese periodo de tiempo las cosas estuvieron en relativa calma, si no cuentas todas las veces que mis mejillas se sonrojaron o que mi mirada se quedaba perdida en la de él.

Pero mi enamoramiento se fue tan fugazmente como llegó la pubertad.

Ahora, las cosas estaban así: Scorpius tratando de ligar a Albus a una tal Emily de Ravenclaw, yo destrozada porque mi novio resultó ser un infiel experto, y tratando de hacer que mi primo abriera un hueco en su "muy ocupada" agenda—como la llamó Malfoy—, para que me dedicara cinco minutos y poder desahogarme.

Lo que me molestaba más era el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se instauraba en mi pecho. A veces pensaba que era egoísta con Albus, que él merecía su tiempo y que estaba simplemente exagerando las cosas y que tal vez Scorpius no era tanto el Voldemort de la historia como lo hacía parecer en mi mente.

Suspiré con cansancio pensando en todo aquello. Cerré el libro de transformaciones que usé para hacer los deberes y un golpe sordo rompió momentaneamente el silencio.

Me dediqué a recoger cada una de las cosas desperdigadas por la mesa donde me encontraba sentada y las metí todas en mi bolso para salir y disfrutar del resto del día junto a Lorcan y Lysander en Hogsmeade. Recorrí el pasillo principal de la biblioteca con pereza, el bolso me estorbaba y sólo quería tirarlo en la sala común e irme de una buena vez.

Esa mañana me propuse arreglarme bien para ir a Hogmeade, después de todo era San Valentín, no tenía pareja, pero como decía Victoire: no hace falta un chico para que una chica siempre se vista bien. Recordaba el día que lo dijo, dos semanas después de haber terminado con su novio Teddy, mientras se arreglaba para salir con sus amigos de la academia de medimagos.

Por eso, desperté del mejor humor y puse todo mi empeño en verme fantástica, porque lo merecía y ningún Tucker Bell iba a impedir que yo pasara un estupendo momento junto a mis amigos.

Al salir de la biblioteca, sin ver por donde caminaba, choqué con alguien bastante más alto que yo. Me sobé el trozo de mis muslos que impactó junto con mi trasero contra el duro piso de Hogwarts y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos verde esmeralda de Albus mirándome avergonzado y algo divertido.

—Hola Rosie—me saludó y una sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en mi cara.

—Hola Al, tanto tiempo—le espeté con algo de molestia mientras me levantaba.

Él me dedicó su típica mirada de culpabilidad que generalmente me derretía, pero que hoy no causó nada más que una mueca de disgusto.

—Sabes que a mi tampoco me gusta estar tan alejado de ti—me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé, impulsándome para levantarme.

—Oh bueno, Al, entonces ya somos dos.

Me sacudí la parte trasera de mis shorts, alicé mi blusa y me largué de allí con Al pisando mis talones.

—¡Rose!—Gritó a mis espaldas acelerando el paso. Me detuve.

La esmaralda de sus ojos encaró el azul de los míos y ambos mantuvimos una silenciosa pelea de miradas por un rato hasta que pasos se escucharon y un aroma característico a menta y perfume de diseñador inundó el ambiente. Era Scorpius.

Me giré, el odio plasmado en mis gestos y facciones. Albus me sostuvo de la muñeca y me jaló hacia atrás posicionándome a su lado. El rubio se acercó más hasta que quedó frente a frente conmigo. Sus ojos perforaron los míos como los de Albus lo hicieron momentos atrás y por un segundo aquellos viejos sentimientos hacia él afloraron de nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza negándome aquello y volví la vista al frente.

Scorpius tenía esa pose de "te diré algo y más te vale escuchar".

—Tu y yo vamos a hablar—me dijo, con ese tono prepotente que no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Me miró fijamente y me tomó la mano, sentí una corriente eléctrica subir por mi espalda y segundos después me hallaba corriendo para poder seguirle el paso a Scorpius. Volteé hacia atrás.

—¡Prometo compensártelo, Rosie!¡Hoy!— Gritó Al a la distancia.

Seguí corriendo tras él hasta que paramos en un pasillo desierto. Sus manos presionaron mis hombros, sosteniéndome.

—Por favor escúchame, no era mi intención alejarte de Albus. Mi padre...cuando estábamos en la estación la primera vez, él me dijo que no me extrañara si no hacía amigos o me decían algo acerca de mi familia—Bajé la mirada incómoda—. Así que cuando los conocí a ustedes, a ti y a Albus, pensé que todo iría bien desde ese momento, y así fue—sonrió—. El punto es que Albus...tal vez estaba tan ansioso por conservar a ese amigo que lo aparte de ti sin darme cuenta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo sopesando sus palabras y él observándome fijamente tratando de leer mis pensamientos. Al final sonreí dispuesta a darle una última a Scorpius-estúpido-Malfoy y asentí tendiéndole mi mano.

Él sonrió también, una sonrisa autentica y espléndida que me sacó de mis casillas. Lo que vino después fue sorpresivo: Malfoy abrazándome, alzándome en el aire y dándome vueltas. Me besó la mejilla sonoramente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Eso, Rosalie Anne Weasley, nos hace amigos—su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Juntos nos devolvimos sobre nuestros pasos hacia donde Albus nos esperaba cruzado de brazos.

—¿Todo resuelto?—Preguntó.

—Todo resuelto—aseguró Scorpius.

Y de nuevo, siendo totalmente sorpresivo como su amigo, Albus me estrechó entre sus brazos y aproveché de recargarme en su pecho como en los viejos tiempos y abrazarlo.

Luego de eso supe que todo estaría bien.

En otra parte, Lorcan y Lysander esperaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Ella no vendrá, ¿cierto?—Le preguntó Lysander a su hermano.

—Tal vez tuvo algo más importante que hacer—le respondió Lorcan.

—Tal vez está resolviendo viejas rencillas.

—Tal vez—dijo Lorcan y los dos se fueron al pueblo.


End file.
